Timing is Everything
by RangaJess
Summary: The amnesia has hit like a bus and the only thing Alex wants is to recover her lost memories. They're coming back in bit's and pieces, but what will it take to get everything back? Prince Charming of course, riding in on his... mustang...
1. Chapter 1

_Fire and water, fire and ice—_

I ripped my failed attempt at poetry from the book and pulled my iPod from my pocket, turning up the volume to full before replacing the hunk of outdated metal in my jeans. Scrunching up the confusing, hardly inked page, I threw it at my bin. Who was I kidding? I was a try-hard painter and photographer at best. Not a poet. I snorted at my idiocy and looked at the silver, palm-sized clock on my desk across the room, ticking away, frustrating as possible. 9:15am, forty five minutes until I actually needed to be up. I flopped back on the bed, relieving the growing ache in my back and rolled over, stretching out my muscles on the cold, messed up bed, I put my chin on my hands and started to register the lyrics blasting through my ears.

And you can keep your change,

I wouldn't spend it anyway,

I wouldn't know where to start,

Girl I can see your pain—

I clicked next on the wheel and grinned at the song of choice. I started to mouth the lyrics when my phone went off. I could feel it buzz in my back pocket. With a frown, I took it out and continued to tap the beat with my middle finger on the back of the phone.

...And the zipping white light beam's disregarding bomb's and satellites.

That was the turning point.

That was one lonely night.

I clicked okay and waited for the stupidly-slow phone to respond, it took three attempts before the message finally opened.

You working today? – Tyler 6:15am

I cursed at the slow phone and frowned, after I'd been diagnosed with a mild case of amnesia, I tried to forget the flashbacks I'd experienced, without much avail. I still didn't particularly enjoy being in Caleb's company, but Tyler and Pogue were alright. Reid was a dick. And what I'd heard from my rumour dependant classmates had done him no justice. The amnesia had apparently made me more mature, which made me question my sanity in the beginning. But I still found amusement in being a smart-ass, even though I didn't swear as much and I was only myself around... myself, I guess. It was hard, the rumours about me and what had happened. Aaron Abbott, who I'd been told was a complete prick, acted as expected. He took it upon himself to make my life as miserable as he possibly could, and, unfortunately, my indifference on the subject is only partially feigned.

Kate told me not to worry about it. But I couldn't help it, Skyler was avoiding me constantly because I hadn't remembered her straight away and I still didn't have all of my memories. I had a feeling I was meant to know something when it came to Caleb, and my brother treated me like a four year old. I sighed and pulled myself off the bed, throwing my journal at the wall, I ran my hands through my hair and stretched, checking the clock again. Around five minutes had passed since I last looked. I groaned and walked slowly over to my cupboard, pulling out my usual for work. Dark blue jeans, black polo embellished with the restaurant logo, converse. Being a waitress wasn't exactly my dream, but then again, I had no memory of what that actually was. I scraped my newly re-died dark brown hair into a neat, high ponytail and picked up my messenger bag on the way out. My ear-buds remained firmly in my ears as I passed Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue in the kitchen, grabbing an apple, I shoved it in my bag and kept walking. Not bothering to meet anyone's eyes. I'd left my keys on the side-table the night before, but just before I could pick them up, they rose into the air and dangled in front of my face before flying over to the kitchen. I gritted my teeth. Reid.

I turned, pulled out an ear-bud and looked at him with my hands on my hips.

"What?" I asked, no particular emotion other than annoyance clear in my voice.

"What's up with you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. I rolled my eyes and let my eyes fade completely black, de-materialising the offending object before making it reappear in my own hand before I walked out the front door to my car, pushing the wrecked, discarded ear-phone back into my ear on the way. Glad my power was one of the few thing's I'd remembered.

What. An. Idiot. I scowled and clicked a button on the key, my car replying with a flash of the headlights. I yanked the door open and dropped into the front seat. Letting my head fall back against the head-rest, I checked the time and plugged my key into the ignition and my iPod into it's dock, letting it run but not doing anything. I closed my eyes and waited for the usual memories to surface. After a while they came and my head flicked up at the number.

_-Running- _

_-Airport-_

_-Marcus-_

_-Italy-_

_-Georgia-_

_-Sarah-_

_-Michael-_

_-Marcus-_

I practically choked on the last picture and fell forward. Marcus. The name triggered too many memories. Bad memories. I let the rest of them rush through my head before it finally stopped. I took a deep breath and shivered, putting my seat-belt on I drove down the driveway. But looking in my rear-view mirror wasn't the best thing I could've done. I saw _his_ face in the back-seat. I spun around and slammed on the brakes to see... nothing.

Shit.

I turned back around, my heart beating a million miles an hour and let my elbows lock on the steering wheel before I folded my arms on top of the wheel and let my forehead rest on my arm. Still gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles were white. Then there was a knock on my window and I freaked. Jumping in my seat, I looked to the window, wide eyed and scared beyond imagination to lock eyes with Caleb. I closed my eyes and swallowed, just a memory. I was calm again, aside from my heart, which had only slowed a few paces. I wound down the window,

"What?" I asked calmly,

"Nothing. You just... Uh, I came out to get my car, but—" he started but I cut him off,

"I'm moving." I snapped and started to close the window when he put his hand on top of the glass, I thought about pressing the button again but decided against it. I wanted him to go away. Not lose a hand. "What?" I asked again and he seemed to be fighting a mental battle, I rolled my head around and flicked my fringe out of my eyes. "I have to go." I reminded him and he snapped out of it,

"Yeah. Sorry, I know, I just... never mind." he muttered, a surprising amount of hostility in his voice, he took his hand out and stepped away from the car. I immediately rolled the windows back up and stomped on the gas. What was up with him? In the short time I'd remembered about Caleb, he never really seemed like the homicidal type... but then again. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at the mental image of Caleb with a gun. Maybe I was imagining the wrong expression. He looked a little unsure, I thought about it for a second and stopped smiling. From the look I'd gotten just a few minutes ago, homicidal tendencies shouldn't have been ruled out straight away just because I'd seen him look like a ten year old. I pressed my lips into a tight line and focused on the road. I was almost at the restaurant. Great. I slowed down a little to keep from looking too eager. But I was in the employee parking lot only seconds later. I cursed at myself for leaving early and checked the time.

9:42am, oh joy. A full eighteen minutes early. That went fast. I sighed and pulled into my regulation parking spot. Turning off the car, I turned up the volume on my iPod from the car base and resumed my head on arm position on the steering wheel. No memories came this time so I pulled my notebook from my bag, I didn't even know I had this here. I smirked and flipped it open to the most recent page before checking the width of the remaining unused pages I had left. Oops. I frowned, I was going to have to get a new book tonight. There were four pages left, how had I not noticed that earlier? I sighed but pulled the pen from the spiral, tapping my page thoughtfully. I scribbled down a few sentences before I realised I had five minutes before my shift started. I swore and flipped the book closed, pulled my apron from my bag and got out of the car, taking said bag with me, I put it in the boot of my Nissan and slammed the boot closed. Locking it as I walked towards the building. I tied my apron around my waist as I walked. I never took my bag into the locker-rooms. Everyone knew everyone else's combinations and we all believed that if we left our stuff in the lockers we'd never see it again. So everyone left everything in their cars. I shoved my key in my pocket and pulled the back door to the restaurant open to almost collide with Jason.

"Holy shit!" I jumped back and he grinned,

"Nice to see you too. Cigarette?" he asked and held up the pack,

"I'm... good." I eyed the packet, "My shift starts now." I added and he moved to the side, gesturing down the hall. I shook my head as he bowed in what I think he thought was a regal way and stuck a cigarette in his mouth, stepping outside. Idiot. Jason was a dark haired, six foot tall, built, twenty year old, who was studying to be an architect and working in the restaurant part time. It didn't make sense in my mind. Especially with his "fuck you" attitude, reputation worse than Reid's and constant supply of cigarettes and alcohol. He should have been shot a long time ago. I walked into the kitchen and nodded at Kyle, he was standing against the counter, also waiting for the clock to hit ten before he took a step outside the kitchen. He was like Jason, but less in your face and more… "touch me and die". He was also much, much taller than my five seven and the only reason he worked here was so his parents wouldn't demand him back into the house. Like Jason, he was also studying, but to be a graphic designer. He was also kind of emo, and very antisocial... I walked over to Hannah, Olive and Dan. They were all on the opposite side of the kitchen to Kyle, which was understood, he was scary as hell, Hannah and Olive were the only people I could actually relate to... Dan was just there to make us feel uncomfortable.

"Hi." I mumbled and all but fell against the wall.

"Rough morning?" Olive asked cheerily and I nodded,

"My brother's a dick and I got less than four hours of sleep last night." I sighed and Dan laughed, "What?"

"You're an idiot. Why didn't you call in sick?" he asked as if he was stating the obvious.

"I dunno." I muttered and he rolled his eyes, "You on this shift?" I asked and Hannah and Olive nodded, Dan narrowed his eyes,

"Yes."

"Jeez, no need to get hostile." I raised my eyebrows and he raised his glare from the floor to me.

"He has to work from ten till ten today." Hannah smirked, and I bit back a laugh,

"It's fucking horrible." He groaned and Olive rolled her eyes,

"No worries Danny, I'm working to six. You'll only be alone for around four hours." I patted him on the shoulder mockingly and he glared at me, but before he could give a response, Anna and Fiona walked through the swinging doors and we all had to press up against the wall to avoid being seen by Tilly, who was working on the desk. She was also our manager and forced anyone she could into an extra three hour shift. It didn't help that you couldn't say no to her. Ever for fear of losing your job. The doors clicked shut and I glared at Anna. She rolled her eyes and looked down her nose at me.

"It's _ten_." She said and I nodded,

"Sure is." I said and Fiona joined in,

"It's your shift. Not ours."

I sighed dramatically and pushed off the wall. Walking towards the bench that held our fate for the next eight hours, and Dan's twelve. Too bad it had to be so boring.


	2. Chapter 2

"_It's ten." She said and I nodded, _

"_Sure is." I said and Fiona joined in,_

"_It's your shift. Not ours."_

_I sighed dramatically and pushed off the wall. Walking towards the bench that held our fate for the next eight hours, and Dan's twelve. Too bad it had to be so boring. _

5:45p.m.

I walked into the kitchen with an almost permanent scowl on my face. Tilly had given me a lecture on manners towards the customers not five minutes ago and it had left me in an extremely bad mood. I reached around to the back of my apron and retied it as I walked towards a grinning Dan.

"What?" I demanded and he shook his head, trying desperately to hide his laughter and failing.

He maintained his smile for a moment before looking behind me and he coughed, losing all previous amusement in his voice. I looked over my shoulder and raised my eyebrows at Jason, who was staring at me… well, not my face exactly and not bothering to be discreet in doing so.

"He's an idiot." I scowled and tightened my hair-tie. Shaking my head,

"No argument here." Dan agreed and I grinned,

"Aren't you meant to be out there?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and he shrugged,

"Hannah and Olive have it covered." He said and I raised my eyebrows,

"What do you mean?" There was hardly ever any real traffic on Monday night but we were all forced into our shifts anyway.

"There's a group out there. Round..." He tried to remember, "Six or something." He nodded and I scowled, causing Dan to laugh, "Jeez, what's up your butt? It's not like we've gotta do anything." He leaned back against the wall and sighed happily,

"I officially hate my brother." I growled and he smirked,

"Why?"

"Six? Four boys and two girls?"

"Uh... yeah..." He put two and two together and snorted loudly and chuckling a little too loudly. Just as Tilly came into the kitchen with a stressed look on her face, more so than usual.

"What are you two doing back here? Table seven! Now!" She yelled and pointed towards the bench that held the orders, we jumped, hurrying over to the food before she fired either of us.

I picked up three of the plates and Dan took the other three and I knew our destination immediately. I scowled and backed through the doors, Dan following closely, a huge grin on his face,

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face or I'll make you trip." I threatened and he resumed a tight lipped smile. The corner of his mouth twitching upwards in anticipation, "Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes and spun around, careful to avoid the larger tables as I manoeuvred through the sea of chairs towards table seven. I got to the table and looked down at the plates, registering what was on them for the first time since I picked them up. I didn't even need to ask who ordered what.

"Why so depressed Alex?" Pogue smirked and I bit back a snide remark,

"Fuck off." Okay maybe not, but it wasn't really snide. Dan grinned and elbowed me,

"Tilly's watching you idiot." He muttered and my eyes widened, just as I put the plate down in front of my brother,

"Alex." He whispered and my head snapped towards him,

"Yes?" I gritted my teeth,

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded and I shrugged,

"I'm working. Why are you here?" I avoided the question,

"To see my favourite sibling of course," He raised his eyebrows in mock innocence then looked at me like I was stupid,

"Why else?" I muttered and stepped away from the table,

"Can I get you anything else?" Dan was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Oh god, now you've done it," I sighed and turned, leaving the table, I glanced at the clock and grinned. Idiots, it was five to six. I was off in a few minutes, I looked over at Dan who had walked away from the table with two sheets full of my brother's stupid requests.

"Haha, you'll be alone soon." I poked my tongue out at him and he frowned,

"I hate you." He muttered and I smiled brightly.

"Just say you feel sick." I suggested, bringing back the earlier suggestion.

"Yeah, cause that'll work."

"Go bulimic for an hour or something. Say you have an appointment. I dunno. Don't you have a final tomorrow?"

"Yeah," His expression visibly brightened and I nodded,

"There you go. Tell Tilly you've got a final and she'll let you go. She has to; seeing as she let Brandon go five hours early because of a hair-cut." I pointed out and he nodded, heading over to our manager upon entrance of the kitchen.

I couldn't hear the conversation from where I was standing but I had one more thing to take out before I was free to go. I grabbed it from the table just as Jason came over,

"Su—up?" He grinned and I raised my eyebrows,

"Smoking something different?" I suggested and he rolled his eyes,

"When do you get off?"

"Five minutes, same as you genius. Can I take this out now?"

"Can I take you out?"

"Oh god, was that meant to be a joke?" I smirked, trying not to laugh,

"Yes, it was. I'm bored." He whined and I shrugged,

"Not my problem. I'll be back." I said and pushed through the doors, walking back over to table seven I glowered upon arrival. "I hate you all." I reminded them and scanned their faces, they were all grinning at me like idiots.

"Love you too Lex." Tyler choked and I put the extra plate down, stalking back into the kitchen. I ripped my apron off and stormed through the kitchen.

"Alexis!" Tilly yelled from behind me and I came to a halt,

"Yes, Tilly?"

"Can you do the ten o'clock shift for Dan?" She asked and I froze, turning on my heel.

"I worked seven days last week." I said and she nodded,

"And this is this week. Can you do it?" she demanded, putting her hands firmly on her hips, I could see Dan hitting his head against the wall behind her back and miming 'sorry' over and over.

"No." I snapped and stalked from the kitchen. She wasn't going to fire me, she knew what I had to go through every day and she claimed to know what I was going through. I sincerely doubted that Tilly had ever experienced amnesia but I was willing to take her word for it if it got me out of slave labour. I dropped down onto the bench-seat in the locker room just as my manager came in.

"Are you right Alex?" She asked, sitting down beside me.

I shook my head and put my head in my hands, "Is it the memories again?" She asked sympathetically and I nodded, too tired to come up with an excuse.

"They're coming back more often." I closed my eyes momentarily, trying to appear flustered enough that she'd go away. It didn't work.

"Just breathe." Like that'll help you crazy old bat, "I know what it feels like. Just don't think about them." Bullshit you do.

"It's just weird, them coming here I mean. I thought this was the only place they _don't_ come to, guess I was wrong about that." I muttered sourly and dragged my nails across my jaw.

She hummed quietly, which was Tilly's way of telling everyone she was pretending to think, "I'm not sure there's all that much I can do about that. But I do know that you need to calm down. I can't have you cracking a tantrum in front of customers, alright? If you need a break, just come talk to me." She pat me on the back and stood up from where she was sitting next to me, I guess she thought she was being comforting when, in truth, every word she said made me want to punch her in the face more than usual. As soon as she was out of the locker-room, I tugged on my ponytail a little too hard and stood up. As I checked the time on the old clock across from me I realised my shift was over and I was free to go. I huffed in relief and pushed my fringe out of my eyes. Finally.

I walked out the back door and was immediately confronted with a huge cloud of smoke, I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face in an attempt to push the fumes away. I glared at the person responsible until I realised it wasn't Jason. It was Kyle,

"Oh, hi."

"Yeah." He muttered and flicked ash onto the ground, almost hitting my shoe. I bit back a snarl and ignored it.

"So…" I was waiting for him to move and he seemed to realise it. Stepping to the side he gestured in front of me mockingly and I scowled but didn't move. I was concentrating on the smoke in the air.

"You leaving?" He asked eventually, sounding bored, and I nodded, putting one foot awkwardly in front of the other as I tried to steer clear of the smoke that seemed to be killing all breathable air around me. He frowned and pushed my back with the hand that wasn't holding the cigarette, trying to get me to go away. "Seriously, move." He warned and I shot him a look,

"Back off." I snapped and leaned against the wall opposite him. I had nothing better to do, I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to remember why smoke always made me so calm. I glared at the ground and nothing came. Damn it. I closed my eyes and they flashed black behind my lids, materialising a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in my back pocket. I didn't think I'd smoked before the amnesia but I wasn't exactly sure, I figured if I got more memories out of it, it was definitely worth a shot. I pulled the packet from my pocket, shoved one of the orange and white cylinders in my mouth and avoided Kyle's accusing gaze as I lit it.

I wasn't being hypocritical, I was experimenting. I inhaled the deadly toxins and tried to contain my cough. Kyle wasn't being particularly conversational and that was expected. But when Jason came out and leaned next to me, I swear he growled. As in, _growled_ like a _dog_. I held back a smirk and looked at Jason.

"I didn't know you smoked." he raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest

"Yeah?" I pretended like I didn't know what he was talking about as I took the cigarette out of my mouth and blew the smoke into the already over-polluted air.

"Yeah." He confirmed and searched my face, "Are you right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked and stuck the cancer stick back into my mouth, crossing one wrist under the elbow that was holding the cigarette and holding the elbow, I slumped casually against the wall and crossed my ankles.

"No idea." He said sarcastically and reached into my pocket, taking the lighter and cigarettes. He opened the pack, took one out and lit it with my Zippo. I narrowed my eyes as he put it back in my pocket and he grinned, just as I realised I was almost done. The cigarette had burned down to about half a millimetre before the orange and my instincts told me to throw it at the ground, stamp it out and walk over to my car. I didn't say a word as I got in my Nissan and turned the engine on, I just pulled out of the car-park and drove around to the front of the restaurant where I'd told Hannah I'd pick her up, just as I was about to turn into the customer's lot a black Hummer I recognised as Tyler's beeped at me. I frowned and pulled into an empty space, getting out, I looked around for Hannah and pulled out another light when I didn't see her. She'd be incredibly pissed if she knew I'd started smoking. I wasn't even sure that one counted, but two should. I lit it and inhaled deeply, this was definitely familiar. I furrowed my eyebrows as I breathed out, trying to draw up a memory. Suddenly, the smoke was ripped from my mouth and thrown at the ground. A strong wave of deja-vu came over me and I smirked and looked back,

"Parry."

"You're smoking." Pogue stated, as if he wasn't surprised, I looked to Kate beside him and smiled,

"Well I was." I cocked my head to the side, "What's your problem?"

"What do you mean? Other than the fact that they'll kill you?" He snapped and I grinned,

"Lot's of things can kill me Pogue." His eyes hardened and he ripped the lighter from my pocket, throwing it at the ground and stomping on it. I glowered at him and bent down to pick up the crushed plastic surrounded with lighter fluid, as the same time I felt a shadow come over me and the cigarette dropped from my mouth onto the gas. My eyes widened and I shot up, stomping on the fire in a feeble attempt to put out the fire it had created. Just as I got the last spark out someone dumped water on my head. I snarled and turned around to face a grinning Hannah,

"What the fuck was that for?" I demanded and she couldn't stop smiling,

"There was a fire." She shrugged happily and I resisted the urge to _light_ her on fire. That was when I realised smoking wasn't making me calm. I took a deep breath and a step back.

"Now it smells like shit." Hannah screwed her nose up in disgust,

I ignored her and flung the door open, jumping in just as Caleb came around the corner to get into his car, which, coincidentally was parked next to mine. I really had to start taking more notice of where I was. The dark wasn't helping. I waited until Hannah was in the car and drove off. Glad to finally be going home, well… I was. Until I realised "home" meant Reid. And _Reid_ meant bitching.


	3. Chapter 3

_I really had to start taking more notice of where I was. The dark wasn't helping. I waited until Hannah was in the car and drove off. Glad to finally be going home, well… I was. Until I realised "home" meant Reid. And Reid meant bitching. _

I dropped Hannah off at her house around a half hour later and pulled into my house in an even worse mood than before. The deja-vu I'd experienced earlier had had something to do with the smoking and Pogue knocking said smoke out of my hand, only I didn't know whether it was a reminder of a memory or an _actual _memory at that. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and bashed my head against the dash to the beat of the Paramore song currently playing loudly from my iPod.

_Don't look up, _

_Just let them think, there's no place else you'd rather be, _

_And it's on the edge that you're dying,_

_Dying, _

_Just living proof that the camera's lying…_

There was a sharp knock on my window and I stopped bashing my head on my car, settling for glaring at the intruder. I all but smashed the button to open the window and continued glaring at the stupid, stupid boy that had interrupted the destruction of my stupid car.

"You coming in?" Tyler asked and I flexed my fingers, jabbing the nails into my thigh to relieve some of my anger,

"No." I said and he smirked,

"Hurry up, everyone's waiting for you."

"And by everyone, you mean…" I moved my head to the side and looked at him, softening my glare, just a bit,

"The usual. Minus Kate and Skyler," he added and I nodded, Skyler was Reid's girlfriend, and she got this sad look on her face whenever she saw me. It was annoying as hell, I guess I was happy she wasn't there.

"Not yet." I confirmed and he rolled his eyes, opened the door and grabbed my arm, yanking me out of the car. "What the hell are you doing?" I demanded and he didn't say anything but kept leading me towards the front door. I didn't even have time to grab my iPod before he slammed the door and started pushing me again. He opened the door to the house and continued to make me go towards the living room where everyone was waiting. And by everyone, I mean _everyone_. My eyes went wide and I stopped to the side of the doorway, I looked back at Tyler and he grinned sheepishly,

"Liar." I hissed and he pushed me again, this time sending me stumbling towards the back of a chair. _Bitch_ I added mentally and looked around the overly furnished room again, Tyler's parents, who I recognised vaguely from photos and a few childhood memories, Caleb's mother, who was trying to "help" me get my memory back despite the fact that we had a mutual hatred of each other, Pogue's mother and father, who I had also never met and… there was one person I didn't recognise, at the back of the room. Sitting next to Reid and Pogue's father, he had dark brown hair and reminded me of someone, though I couldn't remember who.

The last thing I noticed was that they were all staring straight at me. I didn't blush or slink towards a chair, I continued to stand there and stare at everyone until Tyler pulled me over to a couch and forced me to sit down. My heart was pumping out of control in my chest, they were all here for a reason, and, unfortunately, I presumed that it had nothing to do with any more evil people trying to kill us. That was when I registered the weight of everyone's eyes on me and sunk down into the sofa.

Evelyn was the first to speak, "Alexis, do you remember any of these people?" She asked in what I suppose she thought was a comforting voice, I didn't move an inch. Just stared blankly through her at the wall on the other side, I'd grown familiar with my flashes of memory and I could feel one coming on, but it was holding back. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to force the memory forward but it didn't come. I eventually shook my head in frustration and Evelyn took that as a "no" towards her question. I didn't bother to correct her,

"Alright, well, I want you to focus on this man's face." She pointed towards Tyler's father and I rolled my eyes,

"I'm not an idiot Evelyn. _That_," I started in an extremely patronizing tone, "Is Mr _Simms_." I let my mouth form a mocking smile before dropping it and leaning back further in my chair, "I don't have time for more of your mind games. I have stuff to do." I snapped and she smirked,

The other adults seemed taken aback at my attitude but I ignored their reactions, the boys were used to it, and it wasn't like any of these people were related to me. My eyes darted towards the unfamiliar man. Unless… no, I shook my head, he didn't look a thing like either Reid or me. But he looked like _someone_, I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirked. I froze.

That.

That's why he was so familiar. I almost slapped myself and tried to bring the memory back but it had already come forward. But this one was different,

"_It's you." I glared at the man in front of me, my brother's expression the exact opposite of my own. I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced back, mother. I snapped my head back around, why did she always bring us to him. I could take care of myself, Reid, not so much, but I was capable. _

"_Thank-you so much for this Matthew, you have no idea how hard its been." My mother gushed and I wanted to punch him in the face. _

_Stupid Uncle Matthew, I sneered inside my head. If he so much as _looked_ at me wrong I was going to snap his fucking neck. I snarled at him and my Uncle grinned back at me. _

"_No problem, you know how I love these kids." He reached out and ruffled Reid's hair. I snorted and my mother squeezed my shoulder, hard. I yelped and ducked out of her grip. _

_If she touched me again-_

_Matthew took that as the sign to hug me and I grimaced. Scratch that, I didn't need a reason. I was going to rip his arms off. No, wait, I would skin him and dip him in salt water first, _then _cut all his limbs off and make him watch as I drove a blunt fire poker through his stomach over and over again. My fourteen year old self grinned manically and the man let me go. I stepped back and plastered a completely faux smile on my face, he knew it better than anyone. This was going to be one _hell _of a holiday. _

I snapped back into the present and shook my head, choosing to ignore the following memories of the horrible things I'd done to my Uncle. I had ended up breaking his leg, snapping two ribs and giving him a black-eye before my brother called my mother. I winced at the memory of her reaction. Grounded and sent to a counsellor, along with a shiner of my own and a bruise along my jaw.

I made eye-contact with my Uncle again and he smirked. My mother's brother, he hated me, always had. Always would. I sucked in a breath and tuned back in to Evelyn's ranting.

"-So you see my logic," She looked towards the parents and they nodded, "If we get everyone she knows in the same room, we can solve the amnesia. I've started with just family but we'll do this every fortnight-" I gaped,

"You've got to be kidding me." I interrupted and she shot me a look, "That won't bring back my fucking _memories_. It'll drive me insane! And _everyone_? What're you going to do? Bring back my _parents_? Like they gave a shit." I snapped and stood up, ripping my wrist out of Tyler's grip I stormed from the room.

I knew she was just trying to "help" me again but it wasn't doing a thing. I didn't go up to my room. I never went there anymore, too much shit, I stomped into the kitchen and remembered one of my massive tantrum's from when I was younger. This was almost an exact replica, and over almost the exact same people. My mother and my Uncle were talking about me going to a boarding school in New York. His idea of course. I'd gotten my way as usual but it had taken running away for three hours and cutting myself for a period of time to convince my mother that it wasn't safe to have me living by myself. That was my reasoning, I was fine by myself. But she didn't need to know that. Just shows how well she knew her only daughter. I grabbed a glass from the sink and filled it with water, I drank around half of it before someone came up behind me and touched my back, where I had recently discovered I had a tattoo. I jumped and the glass fell to the sink, the fuck? I turned around and Caleb was frowning at me from the table.

"What?" I demanded and he shrugged, "I'm not sorry."

"I know." He muttered and looked at my back again, "Why haven't you got that lasered yet?" he asked and I raised my eyebrows,

"How do you know about that?" I demanded and he grinned,

"You showed me." Caleb seemed extremely happy with himself. I narrowed my eyes,

"I did not."

"Yeah, you did." He maintained the smile,

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the sink, filling up the glass halfway again I swished the water around, the water swirling up the sides and dumped it into the sink.

"What do you want?" I asked again and Caleb came and leaned on the bench next to me.

"Why don't you remember everything yet?" his concern seemed genuine, I rubbed my eye with the hand not holding the glass,

"How should I know?" I grumbled, expression turning sour,

"I don't know. Didn't they tell you how to get it back?"

"I haven't found the right triggers." I put the glass on the edge of the sink and tapped my nails against the metal wash board type part of the sink, I turned towards him and Caleb kissed me. I froze, what the fuck did he think he was doing? I didn't move, but a moment later he pulled back and looked at me, his eyes darting from my left eye to my right.

"What was that?" I demanded, what the hell was wrong with him? I was expecting some kind of smirk or something but I got the opposite, he sighed, took a step back and ran his hands through his hair. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, shook his head and walked out. My stomach was churning with something, recognition. This had happened before, I racked my brain and found... nothing. Just that stupid feeling of deja-vu, and I couldn't get rid of it. I bit my lip, something told me I hadn't reacted the way I should have.

_No Shit_

I grimaced and looked towards the door Caleb had gone through. Not sure whether I should follow him or not. I rubbed my arm and tried again to find a memory with no such luck. Screaming probably wouldn't be the best option, especially with all the people currently sitting in the living room. I slapped my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts, not surprised when it didn't work as planned. I walked quietly over to the back door and pulled it open, walking silently into the back yard. I made my way over to a spot I knew I'd been before, just at the edge of the woods surrounding the mansion and sat down. Head in hands, elbows on knees, legs crossed, I looked the picture of happiness and clarity right now. Note the sarcasm. I shook my head and tried to gather my somewhat stupid thoughts.

So Caleb kissed me.

* * *

_**EXTREMELLY IMPORTANT AND VERY SOPHISTICATED AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Okay, so I'm not really all that sure about this chapter, but I figured since I've been taking so long to actually _post_ a chapter, I owed you guys at least something. So yeah, please review, I'm not saying this because I'm insecure or anything... that makes absolutely _no_ sense, but I need ideas, and reviews give me happiness! Or depression... and either of those emotions fuelled by the fact that you guys actually care gives me motivation for more chapters faster. **

**So please, for the love of T.I.E. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I love you guys, seriously, I pulled three all nighters to finish this. The only reason I actually tried for motivation with this chapter, forgoing all possibilities of hiatus, is because of my VERY few reviewers. *hint* I hope you like this chapter. It took a while, the guilt and competitiveness drove me to it though. Oh and, if you really want a feel for how I got inspired, I FOUND A PLOT! HOMAGAWD! I'm sorry about the length of this chapter, it's horrible, and the author's note is probably longer than the chapter itself, and oh my god I'll shut up now.**

**ONWARDS!**

**P.S. To those it might concern, this just shows how he's mine and not yours. HA! **

_Head in hands, elbows on knees, legs crossed, I looked the picture of happiness and clarity right now. Note the sarcasm. I shook my head and tried to gather my somewhat stupid thoughts. _

_So Caleb kissed me. _

I sighed, tapping the tiles with my converse. What was I meant to do? I put my pointer finger to my temple and pushed, trying to bring up a memory, a recurrence, an assurance, whatever it was. Just to tell me I wasn't going insane. And as per usual, when I so badly wanted it to, nothing came.

I was woken out of a dead sleep by something that can't be described, it was a memory, of that I'm completely certain. But it was more than one, it was many, the number was frightening, as it should have been. It was nineteen years reflection. My body was coated in sweat, my forehead practically dripping. I went for slow, deep, deep breaths. It worked, partially. I leaned my head back against the headboard and let the cool metal sooth my throbbing headache. It was like everything that had been taken away was suddenly returned. It was the feeling of not being able to hold onto what I'd just experienced.

Yet again.

I crossed my legs and pulled open the top drawer in my bedside table. Pulling out the practically empty journal inside. Red, Spirax, I remembered now. I smiled thoughtfully to myself. Looks like Caleb's experiment worked, a little too well, and abruptly if I may say so myself. I wiped my forehead and then furthering the motion with wiping my face with my doona.

It felt good to be back, well, I wasn't gone per-say. Just… occupied, I arched my back and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, freezing when my feet hit the fuzzy carpet. I blinked, multiple times, before edging off the mattress; if I wasn't sane I'd think there were voices downstairs. But not just voices, familiar voices, as in: My parent's voices. Oh hell no.

I dove back onto my bed without a second thought. Recovering a lifetime in one dream – nightmare – was fine, but dealing with supposedly dead parents?

Shit no. I took another series of deep breaths and dragged myself reluctantly out of the comfort of my bed. I made my way to Reid's room and pushed the door open slowly and inaudibly. Forcibly ignoring the growing number of voices downstairs, I crept over to my brothers bed and then realised Skyler was in there as well as Reid. I almost vomited; I didn't even want to know. Gross.

I coughed loudly and watched, with growing satisfaction, as my brother and his girlfriend a.k.a. my best friend, jumped, well Reid jumped. Skye yelped.

"That's sick; I don't even remember you two actually going out." I cringed and Skye's eyes lit up in recognition, my brother, being the slow idiot he was, took a little while longer to register my words, starting with:

"Why the fuck are you in my roo— wait a second." I smiled mockingly and patted his head,

"Yes Reid-y-kins, my memories are back." I glowered and Skye launched herself over said half-naked sibling and tackled me, that's the only way I can put it. Tackled, I fell over and Reid just continued to stare at me in amazement, and probably misunderstanding, he most likely didn't comprehend what I'd just said. Maybe it was too much for his itty bitty brain cells to handle?

"You got them back! Holy shit you got them back!" Skye was literally jumping for joy and it was starting to become

a little scary and

quite irritating

I smiled sheepishly and back away a little, "Caleb helped,"

"Caleb helped you?" Skye smirked, "I knew it,"

I inclined my head to the side in confusion but let it go, I was wondering why she hadn't tried to help me get the memories back. I pouted inwardly but kept going.

"Yeah, but anyways, I'm going back to bed now."

"You can't!" Skye cried and I heard silence downstairs, yes, that's right. I _heard_ silence.

"I won't. But I have to go, I'll be back." I sprinted from the room and quickly downstairs, I tried to remember where I'd heard the voices, staying as silent as possible as I did, I walked through the rooms and found myself in the kitchen. Alone. I shivered and looked around, there was no one there. Imagination, I nodded to myself and spun around, ready to leave, when I spotted a foot. Yes, how original, you may say, but it was a foot.

Within seconds I found out that it was in fact, _not_ connected to a leg. Well it used to be, but the leg was a metre away, accompanied by a similarly severed arm, five fingers, a hand, half a torso, and, here's the best bit, half a head. _Half_, a fucking _head_.

I gaped at the pile of limbs, not wanting to know who's the body used to be, I avoided the face. But I didn't need to, it was obvious from the moment I looked closer at the foot. An involuntary shiver crept up my spine, leaving ice in its wake. Tears welled up in my eyes, I only knew one person with those initials tattooed on their ankles.

Taking a step back, I sucked in a sharp breath, took one look at the blood spattered kitchen and bolted. I didn't get too far before I crashed into a wall, a very warm, familiar wall. But a wall nonetheless. I struggled against the hands that held my wrists to no avail. The tears were flooding my eyes, I couldn't see properly, my nose was stinging, my throat dry and aching, it hurt. The memories hurt, remembering, remembering. I stopped struggling and as soon as my wrists were released, I crashed to the ground. It was like everything was playing in black and white, bad quality television with the sound off.

I felt arms around me and realised someone was hugging me, pulling me to my feet. That seemed incredibly irrelevant when there was a body in the kitchen, and a familiar body at that. One that brought back horrible memories, I'd killed the one person who could possibly know, and happily use that information against me months ago. My heart was beating impossibly fast and my head had a pulse of its own, along with my knee. I felt my eyes shutting involuntarily against the wave of tears and pulled away from the body to lean into the wall. Why did this always happen to me? I slid down the tiles and onto the floor and stared sadly at the depressing heap of limbs, finding myself thinking about the state of it despite my current state of depression. Who butchers a dead mans body and leaves half of it in a kitchen? Who knew where to find this particular dead mans body? And more importantly:

Why only half?

I pondered this for a few moments before remembering what I was thinking about, and who, fantastic, my first few hours of recovery spent looking at, and contemplating, half of my best friends body. Then remembered the person I'd been leaning on before I'd resorted to the wall, I looked up and was confused to find Tyler looking down at me,

"What are you doing here?" I croaked and he squatted in front of me,

"I was in the lounge," he said and I nodded, new tears spilling involuntarily out of my eyes onto my cheeks, Tyler rocked forwards on the balls of his feet and in a futile attempt to hug me, almost smashed me against the wall. I muffled my tears against his shoulder, which had collided with my face sometime during the confrontation and squeezed my eyes shut. Dreading my next question, but knowing I had to ask,

"Why?" I whispered and Tyler hugged me tighter,

"I don't know." He admitted and I cried harder, not stopping until I felt myself sliding into unconsciousness, and even then, sleep didn't prevent the salty liquid from continuing to pour down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Why?" I whispered and Tyler hugged me tighter, _

"_I don't know." He admitted and I cried harder, not stopping until I felt myself sliding into unconsciousness, and even then, sleep didn't prevent the salty liquid from continuing to pour down my face._

I woke up in my bed. That part wasn't surprising, I'd just assumed everything that had just happened was a bad dream. The confusing part was that there was someone else in my bed. Oh. Fuck?

I peered over my shoulder and tried to get a glimpse at the unlucky victim of what would most likely turn out to be my drunken reaction's to getting my memories back, only to find myself in the awkward position of having to come to conclusions about why my brother's best friend was in bed with me. Especially when I sat up and realised said brother was standing, leaning against the doorframe, looking at me with a raised eyebrow, tapping his foot and looking very much like the psychopath I thought him to be.

"I can explain," I held up my hand in attempt to stop the onslaught of questions that would most likely be aimed, like tiny little word daggers at my "oh so pretty" face.

"Hm…" was Reid's only response,

"Well… uh… I—I um… _Well_—"

"Convincing. Okay, did you, or did you not sleep with Tyler Simms last night?" he asked, plain and simple right? Ah… no. Unless the events of last night _did _actually happen and there _was _half a body in the kitchen. But you'd think, despite my brother's moronic appearance, he would realise that there was something odd about walking into a normally spotless, white tiled, now blood spattered kitchen and then having to step over half of a body.  
That's what you'd think. But Reid was… a different little boy, he was dropped numerous times—

"Alex?" Oh, crap, new voice. I looked up and gulped when I saw Caleb standing next to Reid.

"Well this is awkward." I mumbled and pulled Tyler's arm off me so I could take off the doona cover, to reveal that yes, although I was in my pyjama's, I was still fully clothed. And he was… shirtless, oh fuck. My face burned with embarrassment as I met my brother's eyes again.

"I swear to God. I did _not_—"

"Alex," Tyler groaned from my bed and my eyebrows shot up past my hairline,

"There's half a dead body downstairs!" I yelled and all three boys stared at me, Tyler having just woken up, calculating expressions on their faces. They also, showed no distinct indications of moving anytime soon.

"Oh for Christ's sake, we can discuss what didn't happen last night after we discover whether I'm going insane or not. Okay?" I looked at them and they continued to stare at me. I chewed on my lip, "Fine, I do not remember sleeping with…" I shoved my thumb in the vicinity of the bed, "him, last night,"

"Last night?" Reid was mocking me now and I snarled at him, like, actually snarled. I covered my mouth with my hand and bit my lip,

"I have never, as far as I remember, slept with Tyler Simms." I concluded and Caleb looked at me,

"You got your memories back?" I nodded and there was a flash of something that looked like victory in his eyes, followed by him grinning like an idiot. I smirked and Tyler got up from my bed, which made Caleb's victory grin fade a little. I cocked my head to the side and looked over at Tyler, expectation clear in my eyes,

"So, why _were_ you in my bed?" I asked and he blinked twice at me before smiling innocently,

"I don't know what you're implying." He said and I rolled my eyes,

"Can we please go to the kitchen?" I asked and Tyler nodded in agreement, following me out of the room,

"I still don't get it, why are we going to the kitchen?" Reid asked, sounding like he might've hit the vodka before breakfast,

"Because, there's a body down there," I felt my stomach clench and gripped the hand rail tighter as I walked,

"Uh, hate to break it to you sis, but as far as I could tell, there's no body in there," Reid raised an eyebrow and I stopped, turning back to look at Tyler, who was currently looking as confused as me as he looked back at Reid.

My eyes widened as I remembered the voices and I sprinted the rest of the way to the kitchen, I walked inside and froze, what I saw there was ten times worse than the night before. The kitchen was spotless. Aside from the ass-bucket sitting at the counter that is, but I ignored him for the moment,

"Tyler?" I asked as he followed me in,

"Fuck," he muttered and I echoed the segment, I snatched the discarded vodka off the counter in front of me with shaky hands and downed it in one gulp, for a second I wanted Ashton Kutcher to spring out from behind the open cupboard and shout, '_YOU'VE BEEN PUNKD!' _just as some form of explanation, I leaned on the counter and stared at the spot that had, a few hours previous, held half of a pile of segmented limbs.

"Did someone come in here before you?" Tyler asked Reid, as the only coherent witness,

"Matthew," Reid pointed to my uncle, who smiled and waved, then it all clicked.

"It was you. Wasn't it?" I demanded and he looked genuinely surprised, but you never could be one hundred percent with my uncle, his surprise could be created from success. I mean, they both started with 'su'

"What was me?" he asked and I glowered at him,

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, and why are you still here?" I added as an afterthought and he raised an eyebrow,

"Your brother invited me to stay for a while."

"_Did _he now?" I turned my anger on Reid, who promptly bolted from the room, "Excuse me." I snapped, my jaw clenched so I wouldn't bite his head off, I headed out into the lounge room, well, I tried. Caleb grabbed my arm and pulled me in the other direction, towards the stairs again. But I was fuming, I didn't care where I was, as long as it was far enough from my twin that I wouldn't rip his throat out. That created a surprisingly satisfying image in my brain, until I felt myself being pushed against a wall, Caleb's arms on either side of me,

"Calm down," his eyes darted from my left to my right and I took a subtle deep breath, trying not to look like a complete loser, and probably failing, I didn't realise that I was still in my pyjamas until a moment later when he was kissing me.

Now how did that happen? I disregarded the thought and kissed him back, until I heard someone cough from what sounded like the living room, we both pulled away and Caleb took a step back, I knew I was bright red and I was trying desperately to hide it, with no avail.

"Caleb, your mother's here." Reid smirked and stepped aside to reveal Evelyn, sitting on the couch, tapping her chin and watching us with a cup of tea in her hands.

Well this is awkward.

**I got straight onto this story when I woke up today, around 12pm and started writing. All for you guys, I don't know how they do it, but thankyou to QueenOfWeird1995 and kvsgrl for reviewing so fast, seriously, where do you live? I posted that chapter at 12am! I think I did pretty well with writing this so fast, considering that I was distracted many, many times by my brother continuously singing, "Xbox, I love my Xbox," over and over. Anyways, enough with the sibling drama. (Xbox song may be included in ch. 6)**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_  
_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_  
_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

"_Caleb, your mother's here." Reid smirked and stepped aside to reveal Evelyn, sitting on the couch, tapping her chin and watching us with a cup of tea in her hands. _

_Well this is awkward. _

I coughed slightly and Evelyn seemed to snap out of her trance, she dragged her eyes from my face to her son's one last time and leaned back.

"I was told you recovered your memories." She looked down at her cup and examined the tea bag with a scrutiny I thought was reserved for me, she looked back up and I noted that it was the condescending look she saved for my awkward Alex moments, she had just redirected it to her tea for a moment. I shook myself – mentally – and nodded, "And how, exactly, did you do that?" she asked, contemplating the few ways I could have returned my memories to my scrawny little brain.

I looked at Caleb, not sure whether to make up a lie or—"I kissed her," What? Caleb looked Evelyn in the eye and I saw a flash of disappointment cross through her line of vision.

"And why on earth would you do that?" She demanded and I felt his arm snake around my waist, I resisted the urge to smirk at Evelyn's livid expression as she caught the gesture and failed, my lips twisting slowly into a sardonic smile before flicking back and forth between the serious and not so smile.

"Because I wanted to." he shrugged, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. I crossed my hands over my stomach to stop from jumping him right this moment and Evelyn frowned,

"You do realise that the only possible way that could have worked is if—" she stopped and glared at me,

"Sorry?" I knew exactly what the end of that sentence would be and she knew it, but I wanted her to say it,

"Excuse me, if it had happened before. As in, before the accident?" she asked and Caleb nodded, seeming calmer than I thought he would have been. "So…" she swallowed, "You and Alexis, are…" swallow, "Dating?"

"Hardly," I blurted out and he smirked, Evelyn sneered at me,

"We haven't done anything yet." He admitted and I almost burst out laughing at the expression on her face, she seemed happy that he hadn't asked me out or anything official yet, but at the same time, annoyed as hell that Caleb was even slightly interested in me. I had to agree with the confusion on that part,

Oh for fucks sake. I'm starting to sound like a lovesick teenager. God help me.

"Speaking of which…" Caleb turned to me, "Friday?" he asked, inclining his head to the side in a questioning manner,

"Sure," I nodded, as if the idea didn't matter in the least and it seemed to annoy Evelyn even more,

"Well." She interrupted, "Seeing as I came here for the memory recuperation session's we've been having, I'd better go, on the basis that we don't need them anymore?" she asked and I nodded,

"I think they're all back." Her expression hardened and she clenched her teeth before smiling fakely, getting up, leaving her tea on the table and waving as she went out the door.

"Well that was…" he trailed off, looking for the appropriate word to describe the awkwardness of the current situation.

"Fun," I muttered sarcastically and Caleb nodded.

"Hm," came from Reid in the corner, he got up and circled us, criticising both of us as he walked. "Danvers,"

"Um… yeah?" Caleb looked confused,

"Are you planning on being nice to my sister?" he asked and Caleb raised his eyebrows,

"Yes." Oh god, here we go,

"Get out of my house." He said, confirming my suspicions and walked out of the room. After that I went and sat on the couch, Caleb sat beside me and we looked straight ahead, confused,

"What was that?" I whispered and he shook his head,

"I have absolutely no idea."

Why does it always end up silent after things like that?

"So…" I dug my fingernails into my sides,

"Nicky's on Friday?" It wasn't really the place for first dates but then again…

"I don't mind," I said nonchalantly and he nodded, I resisted the urge to start whistling obnoxiously as another silence became apparent and cracked a tight lipped smile. Caleb snorted, followed shortly by his laughter, I raised my eyebrows and looked away, smiling a little wider, I bit my lip. He bit his lip to muffle his laughter and I gave a little, letting a short laugh escape from my mouth. Then there was another silence.

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Want to watch a movie?"

We asked at the same time and both nodded,

"Movie?" I repeated his question and he nodded, "Which one?" I asked and he sprinted to the TV. Pulling out Orphan and throwing it over to the other side of the room, I smirked and rifled through the DVD's, somehow, he ended up with his head on my shoulder as I looked at the various titles of all the horrible movies in our collection. It wasn't even a collection, it was shameful to even think of it as that.

"What the hell is _that_?" Caleb removed one of his hands from my waist to point to a certain bright pink DVD amidst the stacks of emo looking movies. I yanked it out and looked at it, immediately chucking it away from me to join Orphan on the other side of the room. Caleb got up and walked over to it, glanced down, raised an eyebrow, picked up the _thing_ and looked at the back.

"Are you serious?" I demanded and he shrugged, "That's disgusting." I wrinkled my nose up and he laughed,

"Reid!"

"What?"

"Maybe you should find another hiding spot for your _special movies_," Caleb yelled and my eyes widened as I heard the distinct footsteps of my brother coming down the stairs, he walked over to Caleb and plucked the DVD out of his hands,

"Thanks for that, I was meant to return it ages ago." He looked at the cover and smiled fondly. I gaped and my brother looked up at me. "What?"

"You _borrowed_ that?" I demanded and he nodded, looking happy with himself, "Holy shit you're demented." I muttered and went back to looking through the movies.

"Oh, I mean, I don't have to return it straight away… like, if you guys want to watch it that's fine with me… just remember, it's a suede couch." He put the movie back in Caleb's hands and started to walk out of the room,

"You're dis_gusting_." I hissed and he shrugged,

"Just letting you know." He got to the doorway and looked back, "Use protection kiddies." He grinned at us and Caleb threw the offending thing at his head, missing as Reid ducked out of the way and walked back upstairs. I looked at the only other boy in the room with wide eyes and he smirked, my eyes widened further and his smile mimicked it.

"Oh my God you're both sick." I muttered and found what I was looking for. "And just for that, I'm making you watch _this_." I turned around and presented him with the cover, I swear his face paled in a matter of seconds, "it'll show just how much resistance you have." I said and shoved it in the DVD player, "Skyler!" I yelled and heard thumping, followed by a groan and another set of footsteps, slower and with less purpose than the first set, Skye burst into the room and grinned at me. Then looked at Caleb,

"Be grateful,"

"For _what_?" he demanded and dropped down on the couch.

"That it isn't still in cinemas." She shrugged and sat down on the double seater cough next to that, Reid sat down next to her and fell face first on her knees.

I grinned, going to sit next to Caleb, I ended up _on_ him. I tried to move away but he didn't let me move, "There has to be something good about this." He mumbled and Reid put his hand in the air,

"Believe me, there isn't."

"Watched this before have you Reid?" I asked and he nodded, almost painfully.

"It's not that bad." I crossed my arms over my chest and he sat up to glare at me,

"_It's not that bad_." He mimicked in a high pitched voice and fell back on Skyler,

"You're such a baby." She muttered poking his beanie,

"This is cruelty." He replied and I shrugged, leaning back on Caleb.

"Notice how, usually it would take weeks of awkwardness to get to me actually sit on you, let alone watch this."

"It's _The Notebook_ Alex. I'd prefer weeks of awkwardness," He muttered

"I'll play Black Ops with you?" I offered and he nodded,

"You still owe me." Caleb sighed and put his chin on my shoulder, I grinned.

"You've trained him well Alex."

"And I've only officially had him for a day!" I grinned,

"What am I? A dog?"

"… of… course not…" I mumbled and pressed play, it didn't start straight away and Reid started to get up, saying,

"Oh! It's broken, what a shame." But Skyler yanked him back down,

"What's happening?" I heard my Uncle's voice and cringed,

"It's torture." Reid groaned and he nodded understandingly, that was when my thoughts were directed back to the lack of half a body in the kitchen.

"Where's Tyler?" I demanded,

"I think he left when Evelyn came." Matthew suggested a little too quickly, walking back out of the room. I mumbled incoherently, pulling my phone out of my pocket, dialled his number and stood up, only to be pulled back down and have the phone taken out of my hands. I glared at Caleb as he tossed it over to where Orphan was,

"You'll survive." He muttered and locked his arms around my waist in a successful attempt to stop me from standing. I frowned, but Tyler might not. It was bad enough that Matthew had been the one to tell me about Tyler's leaving. But now not being able to check that he had left and wasn't just locked up underground somewhere, with his only resource being his phone? I fidgeted with the hem of my t-shirt and then the zip of my hoodie until the movie started. And even then I didn't focus on the movie, I think Caleb enjoyed it more than I did. It was only when it got to the end and Skye was bawling her eyes out that I had the chance to run over and grab my phone. I dialled and waited hurriedly for the phone's to connect but they didn't. Tyler's phone wouldn't connect, the extended dial tone sang through the line and I swallowed hard.

He didn't have service, Tyler always went places with service.

The only places in Ipswich that didn't have service were the creepy milk-bar down on main road and… no where.

Unless he really was underground?

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the almost repeat of what happened in S.O.S. I couldn't think of anything, plus I needed a filler. And suspicions about Matthew, it's all part of the plot. If you want to know what Matthew looks like, picture dark curly hair, blue eyes, Italian looking. No the Italian part is not a hint, sadly, but if anyone – ANYONE – happens to watch Vampire Diaries, then he looks a bit like Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle. But I don't want to put pictures in your head, seeing as my image of Alex changed every time I think about this story differently. But yeah**

**Also the lack of awkwardness between Alex and Caleb is because, well, there shouldn't really **_**be**_** any awkwardness, plus it's about time they got together. They're both so broody in my mind. Eugh, it's frustrating. Haha I'm so weird. Hum…. Well, if you feel like maybe… being a nice, nice person… and either adding me as a favourite author/story *hint* or maybe… I dunno…. Reviewing? Well… I'll love you forever. **

**And I might just send you the character of your choice…. In the mail…. It may take a while, you can't have any Caleb's, and I have limited stock when it comes to Reid's…. mostly because it takes a while to catch him… seeing as, yeah, I'll shut up.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's short, I know. And I'm so, so, very sorry. But a certain friend (tash) was giving me hell for it. So here you go! You have Taylor Swift to thank for this. **

_He didn't have service, Tyler always went places with service. _

_The only places in Ipswich that didn't have service were the creepy milk-bar down on main road and… no where. _

_Unless he really was underground?_

I couldn't get my mind off Tylers whereabouts and my uncle. The bitch had probably planned this whole thing, I wouldn't be surprised if—

"Alex!" I snapped out of my little day dream to see Caleb's hand waving in front of my face.

"Huh?" I turned to look at him, not really seeing him, just continuing on with my suspicions,

"What's up? You keep spacing out," he asked, frowning slightly,

"Tyler didn't call back,"

"So? That just means he's turned his phone off or something." I raised an eyebrow, a disbelieving grin on my face and he shrugged, "It could happen,"

"Doubt it Caleb, Ty's addicted to that thing." Reid said, leaning back in his chair, he then looked at my triumphant expression, "Doesn't mean he's dead, or in trouble." He pointed out

"So, what if he is?"

"I'm sure Tyler can take care of himself." Reid said, raising an eyebrow, "Why? Think you fell for the wrong one?" my brother asked, trying to sound concerned, but I could see the devilish look in his eyes.

"Oh no way in hell. It's not like Tyler to turn his phone off though. Unless he's underground." I expressed my earlier concern and Caleb nodded,

"He's probably just in the barn, if he is underground." He suggested and I frowned,

"I—"

"Who's underground?" Tyler asked from the doorway and I closed my mouth, ignoring Caleb's 'I told you so' smirk

I waved it off, "And you were?" I asked, inclining my head in concern,

"In the barn," Caleb's look deepened and he broke out into a massive grin,

"So, no evil beings? No new psychotic killers?" Reid glanced at me,

"Nope." He shook his head, "Why?"

"No reason, I think my baby sister's getting _paranoid_." He mocked, baby-ing the last word and pushing out his bottom lip.

"Makes sense." Tyler muttered, a strangely Reid-like grin playing on his face, that was when I noticed his eyes. They were different, darker almost, I looked closer at the colour and froze, I knew that colour. I shook my head, not possible, but looking back… no. Just, shut up brain.

Oh god now I'm talking to myself, fan-bloody-tastic. I resisted the urge to slap myself and smiled at Tyler, knowing he knew I was faking it.

He smirked at me and walked out of the room, Reid mimicked Tyler's smirk and pulled Skyler out of the room, in a completely over-dramatic gesture, leaving me and Caleb alone.

I dropped down onto the couch and he did the same. "What do you want to do?"

"Does Tyler seem weird to you? Or is it just me?" I ignored his question,

"He seems fine, why?" he raised an eyebrow,

"I don't know, never mind," I stopped myself from ranting before my increasing stupidity became more prominent. "What _do_ you want to do?" I asked,

"I don't know." He seemed confused by this new development,

"Interesting." I mocked, tapping my chin,

"I'm leaving for Harvard in a few weeks." He frowned and I bit the inside of my lip,

"I forgot about that,"

"What are you gonna do when it comes to college?" he asked and I fought back a grimace, oh the dreaded college conversation,

"I don't know, I mean, I got accepted into Columbia, but I didn't end up graduating. Plus I disappeared off the face of the earth for around a year. So I'm not really sure if that offer still stands."

"There haven't been any letters saying otherwise."

"Yeah but I didn't let them know I'd be taking a break between school and college." I frowned, why did I _always _have to dwell on the negative?

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Unless they already gave away your spot. _Then _you're screwed," he smirked and I frowned,

"You suck at this whole _supportive_ thing right now, you know that?"

"Yep, so, what do you plan on doing about it?"

"I think I'll just mooch off of you and Reid until I die," I thought about it,

"Oh hell no, I am not having a wife who doesn't work." He blurted and I froze, eyes widening, Caleb seemed to realise what he just said and went rigid next to me. We were both silent for a moment,

"Um, wh—what, did, you… what do you mean?" I stuttered and he ran a hand through his hair,

"Uh, well… uh, I… um, yeah?" I bit my lip in confusion,

"Um… so, wait… _what_?" the information seemed to finally be sinking through my thick skull as I was finally able to comprehend what he just said.

"I don't… know, what I just said." He scratched the side of his head,

"Okay. Um, that… that never happened." I decided and Caleb nodded,

"Good."

"Yep,"

"All clear."

"So… what exactly _did _you mean by that?"

He slapped his forehead and leaned his elbows on his knees, "I don't know." He groaned and I smirked slightly,

"No worries, just… didn't exactly know two days was the new two years." I mocked and Caleb went red,

"You know I didn't—"

"Oh relax," I grinned, "Just nice to know you think before you say stuff." I was holding back laughter,

"Shut up,"

"Just to let you know, that was the shittiest proposal I have _ever _heard." I told him and he clamped a hand over my mouth,

"Speak of it again and I _will_ kill you." He threatened, looking Caleb serious and I nodded, my laugh muffled by his hand, he then took it away,

"_Oh, Reid_!" I yelled and he tackled me… full on, tackled me. I fell off the couch laughing, then realised he was on top of me and went red, "Uh,"

"Um… yeah," he awkwardly stood up and held out a hand to help me get up.

"Okay, then, um, what do you want to do now?" I asked and he shrugged,

"But really, what _are_ you going to do about college?" he quirked an eyebrow and looked at me,

"I don't know. I was kinda half-serious about the whole mooching thing." I lied and he smirked,

"Yeah good luck with that. I'm sure Reid'll be handing out the dough when it comes to needy-somewhat lazy sisters."

"Shut up, the money's mine too. Plus, I still have you, Pogue, Skye and Ty to beg,"

"Oh trust me, Pogue'll sooner give you his Ducati."

I grinned manically, "That could be arranged."

"Alex!" My uncle yelled from the kitchen and I growled,

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"I meant yes." I ground out and Caleb smirked,

"What are you doing about college?"

I groaned and sank down into the couch, "Why won't everyone just _shut up_ about that already?" I asked Caleb and he shrugged, "I. _don't. Know_!" I yelled and my uncle went silent in the kitchen, I grinned, "maybe I was a bit too harsh."

"Just a bit," Caleb chuckled and sat down, "But seriously—"

"Oh for the love of Lucifer shut _up_!"

**To anyone, who has ever read this story and been waiting for a chapter. I am so, so, so sorry. Bob has returned and it's only thanks to reading too much Caleb/OC from other authors that you got anything this year. It'll probably extend to the end of the holidays then I'm hoping to have finished it. Anyways, the sending of characters has been a bit slack hasn't it? Hm, well, I'll keep trying, Reid's are on high demand as always, and him being a stubborn little biznatch doesn't help. Also, sorry for the words, not being able to write is making me use them in everyday conversations and it **_**sucks.**_

_**see that button? yep, that one riiight there. hit it. NOW!  
:)**_


	8. Chapter 8

"_I_. don't_. Know!" I yelled and my uncle went silent in the kitchen, I grinned, "maybe I was a bit too harsh."_

"_Just a bit," Caleb chuckled and sat down, "But seriously—"_

"_Oh for the love of Lucifer shut up!" _

"Do you seriously have to go? Can't you just like, I dunno, skip college or something?" I pleaded, flopping back onto his bed so I was watching the ceiling,

"Yeah, it's kind of compulsory to go after your parents pay." Caleb grinned and I let out a huff of disappointment.

"This sucks. Stupid Harvard." I was meant to be helping him pack, but so far all I'd done was complain and read his books.

"Hey, can you help me take the rest of these down?" he asked and I sighed, pulling myself lazily off the bed, giving him a meaningful look that meant he was an idiot, I picked up the closest box to the doorway and walked down the hall and the stairs, through the house until I could go and put everything in the car.

"How the _hell_ are you gonna fit everything in there?" I asked, putting the box down and looking pointedly at the half full Mustang curiously,

"I'll manage," he sighed, I inclined my head and regarded the car once more before giving up,

I shrugged, "Eh, if it doesn't fit it's a sign that you shouldn't be going." I smirked and Caleb rolled his eyes,

"Do you want me to end up unemployed with nowhere to live?" he asked and I shimmied my hand in a half-half gesture. "Gee thanks," he huffed and I grinned,

"God I'm going to be bored." I sighed and my eyes flicked towards Caleb, who was now raising his eyebrows at me,

"Then come with me," he suggested, only half joking,

"Oh hell no!" I sighed, "But while you're there, remember that you're dating me because I'm funny, it has _nothing _to do with my intellect okay? Which means you can't go off with some random smart girl and I won't randomly accidentally hook up with Aaron Abbot, deal?" he snorted and came to stand in front of me,

"No worries, I'll only break up with you if they get _really_ persistent." He wiggled his eyebrows and it was my turn to fake disbelief,

"Per_sistent_? To _you_? Puh-lease." I smirked and he leaned in and kissed me, I sighed, "But I guess if someone really, really, good looking comes along, like, I don't know… Tyler, then I'll call you okay?" I fluttered my eyelashes and pecked him on the lips, "Have fu-un!" I lied and he shook his head in amusement,

"Come on, I've still got two boxes." I looked at the already brimming car and raised my eyebrows,

"How?"

He ignored my question and turned, walking quickly up the stairs, I got to the top and he was already coming back down again, holding both boxes. I grabbed one and turned back, walking down the stairs again. "Is Poguey going with you?" I asked and he nodded, "Fantastic, I'm a loner for a year." I pouted, "Columbia here I come," I mumbled sadly and put the last box in the car.

"You'll be fine." He pulled me in for a hug and I returned it. "I'll be coming back some weekends." He reassured me and I nodded,

"Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"That you'll be smarter when you get back?"

"Never," he smirked and kissed the top of my head, I nodded,

"Good. I'm satisfied. Now go away," I kissed him one more time and pushed him towards the car, he grinned at me and got in.

"I guess I'll miss you then." He said nonchalantly,

"Hm, I guess so too. Oh my god!" I shrieked, "_Ily _Caleb _Ily_!" I mocked and he shook his head,

"But I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I leaned into the car and kissed him one more time. "Now seriously, drive man, or you'll miss orientation or whatever the shit they call it," I said and pulled out of the window, he grinned at me and started the engine,

"See you."

"Bye, don't run into any psychopathic killers while you're away!" I smirked as he drove off. Letting my smile drop as soon as he was out of sight, "Wow, well this is going to be one boring Summer." I grumbled to myself as I walked back into the house, it wasn't even _my_ house. Now I had to go _home_. Ew. I scrunched up my nose and grabbed my bag from near the front door. Pulling out my keys as I walked, that was when I remembered the boy that went missing. What _had _happened to Tyler? And why did it seem like it was something extremely important? I shook my head to rid it of the distracting thoughts, that would do nothing for my already horribly underdeveloped driving skills. Statistics show that most car accidents are the result of the driver thinking about which psychopathic killer was coming after them next. No, actually not really, but if everyone had my life no one would be living right now. Not that I'd ever been in a car crash… insert shifty eyes here and oh god I'm rambling… in my head, which means I'm talking to myself. Fan-bloody-tastic. I ran a hand through my hair in annoyance, what was I going to do this summer? Caleb was gone, Pogue was gone, Reid was… Reid, Tyler was going weird… I could investigate shit! No. No, that won't work. I'll get bored within seconds, I could just sit here and contemplate all day… but I'd get bored, yet again. Shut up brain. Jesus Christ.

I yanked open my car door and climbed in slowly. I was already bored, oh god. I plugged my iPod into the inbuilt car dock and put it on shuffle, regretting it immediately.

_Hey, slow it do— _

I dove at the iPod and clicked through the playlists as quickly as possible, thankful when I reached my Untitled number 1.

_I did my best to notice_

_When the call came down the line_

_Up to the platform of surrender_

_I was brought but I was kind_

_Sometimes I get nervous _

_When I see an open door_

_Close your eyes clear your heart_

_Cut the cord_

I sighed happily, it had been a while since I heard that song. Oh for gods sake, did I just… never mind. I think I'll start a monologue. I can document it! I'll sell it to channel 10 and make a billion dollars, then let's see people call me lazy. Documenting my life? Phew, tiring much? Oh my god! I could turn it into a movie! Like… I don't know… it's supernatural enough I guess, people would never believe it if I made it a movie… then there'd be even less chance of people discovering the Covenant. I'd need to change the names of the people though. And how many there were, and what town they were in. And what they looked like and… oh fuck it. I slapped my cheek in frustration and winced when hand connected with jaw. That was stupid, why did I hit myself? I think I need company, like… human company, not iPod. Not movie's, or music unfortunately. I shoved the key into the ignition and quickly started up the car, music would have to do until I came up with something else though. Skye! Yes! Score! Yay! Stop! Talking! To! Me! Brain!

Fuck.

Anyway, I was going crazy and Caleb had been gone a total of… I checked my watch and sighed, five minutes. Not even, three and a half at the most, wait… three minutes thirty seven, eight, nine, ten I mean… forty. Shit. I gave up on counting seconds and drove, hopefully if I did, I'd get rid of some of my crazy tendencies. It was a long shot, but I wasn't willing to spend my summer going mental over nothing… well something but… SHUT. UP!

Thankfully, my phone started ringing, and I had to pull over to start the intense for… oh, it's on the seat. I pouted and flipped it open. That could have taken me ages.

"Hello?" I asked sadly, not bothering to check the ID

"Wow, someone's depressed. What's up?"

"Oh, hey Skye. I was just… dwelling." I sighed and she chuckled,

"On the fact that your boyfriend just left?" she asked, thinking I was normal for once, fat chance Skyler,

I snorted, "Pfft, no. I'll see him later. I have nothing to _do_!" I whined and she laughed, outright, in my speaker! Bitch!

"Just… write a story or something… be creative." She suggested.

"Write? A story? Are you… are you joking? That's… not very funny Skye." I frowned,

"Fine… paint something?"

"Hah!"

"Draw?"

"That's the same thing."

"No it's…" she sighed, "Take pictures of nothing?"

"That I can do! Thankyou ever so wise and holy best friend from mars."

"Are you sure you can't write something? I know! Start a journal."

There was a long moment of silence, me? Start a journal? I'd tried those when I was smaller, it… hadn't worked out. Let's just say, the last journal I had only worked because I rarely wrote in it and when I did it was nonsense about being in lust with Caleb and all that jazz. And the Covenant and… I could make so much money out of that movie…

"Alex? You still there?"

"Yeah… right, um… journal? Do you even _know_ me anymore woman? Are you demented?" I asked and I could almost hear her frown,

"I was just suggesting something… you know, I think you should just go take your photos, okay?" she sounded annoyed,

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean." I said in my innocent little Garwin voice and knew it was a long shot that she'd ever consider what I was saying the truth.

"Whatever Lex," Damn, "I'm gonna go see Reid. See you," she said and hung up, I pouted to myself. Re_jected_. For my brother as well, oh god. I have no friends. I spent around five minutes sulking over the fact I was going to be lonely and bored and hopelessly stupid this summer before I realised I was meant to be on my way home. I slapped myself again to get out of my daze and went back to focusing on the lyrics of the songs passing through the speaker,

It's amazing,

How you make your face just like a wall,

How you take your heart and turn it off,

How I turn my head and lose it all,

It's unnerving,

How just one move puts me by myself,

Well if that isn't incredibly depressing I don't know what is. Thankyou Rob Thomas, for affecting my mood so greatly and making me feel like an emotionally unstable person. For the third time in my life, great, I'm talking to myself again, let's try humming shall we? No, we shan't. We shall sit in our car and wait until we stop talking in plural and talking to ourself before we drive, to decrease the likely-hood of an accident on the way home.

**I AM SO, SO, SO, SO INCREDIBLY SORRY! I haven't posted in ages! I haven't posted since _last year_! but that was because Bob came to visit... and he's a douche to be Frank. Frank is my Bob repellant, I just decided. Anyways, hopefully this chapter was worth it. The plot is beginning! Muah ha ha. But yeah, I am SO SORRY! And I love you all, well, all of you who haven't ditched me after the stupendously stretched out waiting period. And I hope you enjoyed it. - xx Jess**


	9. Chapter 9

**To all my readers, I forgot to add this in last chapter so I'll put it here. There is one person you should be thanking (if you're still reading) for these last two chapters: Tash - tsh. I'm sorry, mostly because I'm a horrible Updater, and now because I forgot to mention you but. Yeah, thanks for bullying me into writing. *wipes tears* without you... there would be no chapter 8 *cries* but anyway. Love you all. READ ONWARD!**

_Well if that isn't incredibly depressing I don't know what is. Thankyou Rob Thomas, for affecting my mood so greatly and making me feel like an emotionally unstable person. For the third time in my life, great, I'm talking to myself again, let's try humming shall we? No, we shan't. We shall sit in our car and wait until we stop talking in plural and talking to ourself before we drive, to decrease the likely-hood of an accident on the way home. _

I found myself lying, yet again, in the one place there was no other noise, the attic. Why I hadn't been up here I couldn't remember, let alone the last time I had. I looked around the dusty little room, perplexed, why in the _world _did I come here in the first place? The silence around me was answer enough. But since I had had Caleb, I hadn't needed the silence. And god do I sound like a lovesick, ranting, teenager or what? Why is it, in these situations I always feel the need to hit my head either on something, or with something? I mulled over the question for a little while before deciding to get up. I had a shift at the restaurant in around half an hour anyway. Walking down the creaky, home-hardware ladder my mother had made someone install, I pulled out an earbud. Purely for the purpose of making sure there was no one in the house who was going to kill me. As far as I could tell, right now, there was no such person.

But that was just now, shut up brain. Jesus Christ I've actually gone mental.

Ignoring my internal ramblings, I pulled out the restaurant attire, surprisingly comforted by the itchy, ugly blue-black polyester polo-shirt my stupid employers made me wear. It was stupid, yes, no question about that, but I found an odd sort of relief, to know what I was doing today.

It was a week or so since Caleb had left for Harvard and I found myself either: working, sleeping, taking stupid photographs, drawing or looking at the ceiling. And to be honest, it was getting just a tad boring. Suddenly, an idea came to mind, one that I almost missed work for. I still had my inheritance, and I'd always said I was going to buy a motorbike… why not? I shrugged my shoulders in an attempt to relax myself, but the prospect of owning a bike was almost too much to handle.

I wanted one.

I shook my head, work. Work equals money, and money equals not living of relatives and friends for the rest of my life. I scooped the keys to the Nissan off the front table and locked the door behind me as I left. I sighed loudly, in the most irritating fashion I could muster.

Work was boring. Beyond bad cowboy / Sci-Fi movie boring; I had a sudden urge to apply to Columbia again and see what happened. But then again, I liked being a lazy ass. Jumping into the car, I turned on the radio and pulled out of the driveway reluctantly. I really didn't want to leave solidarity. With one last, longing look at the house, I continued on my way to the restaurant.

Upon arrival at the _Shithouse du jour _of restaurants in Ipswich, I was all but swamped by Olive and Hannah. They pressed their faces up against the windows and stared at me creepily, I made a face and pushed the door open, much to Hannah's annoyance.

"Hey!" Olive cried, Hannah still mock pouting over losing her spot squashed against the window, "Where've you been? It's been insufferable without you!" she moped dramatically, leaning against the car,

"I was away… on… leave?" it sounded suspicious even to me,

"Leave?" Hannah inclined her head to the side, "Isn't that what old people and pregnant women get?" Olive gasped,

"Pregnant?" she squealed, horrified, "You're pregnant?" This earned us a number of confused and irritated glances from the staff on break. I went red,

"No! Are you mental!" I hissed and a wide grin spread onto her face,

"Good, because… if you were pregnant… that'd just be…" Olive made an extremely unattractive face,

"Weird." Hannah finished for her, grimacing at the thought,

"Gross is more like it." I muttered, feeling sick, "Anyway! Please tell me you have this shift!" I pleaded and Hannah nodded, Olive pouting,

"God I'm a loner, I have to go to my little sister's best friends cousins batmitzvah." She frowned, I raised an eyebrow, "We're close!" was her excuse as Hannah and I exchanged confused glances,

"Right… so… where's Dan?" I asked, knowing he'd most likely appear behind me once I even mentioned his name, but he didn't. Olive frowned, looking sad,

"He quit." Hannah said with the same amount of sadness as Olive, I frowned,

"Why?"

"His parents said he needed a real job." She rolled her eyes and I shook my head,

"That sucks," I mumbled,

"Tell me about it," Olive pouted and I felt a smirk creeping onto my face,

"Olive… were you and Dan… in any way in_volved_? While I was away?" I asked and she blushed bright red, Hannah burst out laughing,

"No!" Hannah giggled, "She wishes,"

"Shut up," Olive was getting redder by the second, I for one, was enjoying my friends discomfort.

"Aw, don't worry Ollie-kins, we're just…" Hannah trailed off, looking for the proper word, then waving it away when she couldn't find one.

"Right," I drawled and clicked the lock button on my car, "We should be getting inside." I realised and Hannah nodded, Olive grinned,

"Suckers, I'm going home. See you," she waved and walked over to her car, in my opinion, it was a little weird to be driving a beat-up, sky blue VW bug with a soft top convertible roof around somewhere like Ipswich. But that was Olive,

"Lucky bugger, I've been here all day." Hannah frowned, "Eh, let's go." we squeezed through the narrow path between the smokers and made our way through the employee section towards the kitchen, where the ever delightful Fiona was waiting, solemn and looking a bit depressed by the fact Anna wasn't with her. But not enough to notice us and start up, I could see her face brighten a little at the sight of us and she crossed her arms over her chest, eyes flashing in amusement as she looked me up and down,

"Wow, now I know why you stayed away for ages… gotten a bit tubby there haven't you." She smarted and I resisted the urge to slap that stupid ugly, fat ass smile off her face and punch her in her obtuse nose.

"Just trying to fit in…" I gave her a pointed look and Hannah snorted, Fiona frowned,

"Funny! Is that all you do? Make stupid jokes and forget to put on makeup?" she asked, a smirk appearing on her repulsive mug,

"Pretty much… so how's the disfigured Barbie look working for you?" I asked, gesturing to her face, it looked like she had literally smeared the entire bottle of extremely too dark foundation over her face. Completing the style with too much eyeliner, dark red lipstick and almost fluorescent orange legs, it was funny, in a way. Torture in another, then, to my utter surprise, Fiona smiled genuinely.

"Did you just call me Barbie?" she asked and I wasn't sure what to do, "Was that a compliment?" she was getting really excited, at one point, the idiot even started jumping, "I knew it. I so do don't I?" I wasn't sure whether this girl was joking or not… but she had foundation in her fringe.

"Um… okay," Tilly was my saviour, she came strutting through the kitchen doors with a murderous look on her face, maybe not my saviour. She marched straight past us towards the employee car park. Fiona ignored her, focusing purely on her nails, looking frustrated and confused,

"Do you think it's possible to breathe somewhere other than your nose or mouth?" she asked, looking at her hands, "Like… your fingers!" she asked either herself or us… neither Hannah, nor I were going to reply. "Let's try!" she covered her mouth and nose with one hand, squeezed her eyes shut and held the other one palm up in the air. I stared in amazement, this girl was unbelievable. I didn't think anyone could ever get that… _stupid_. I looked at Hannah and saw her as confused by the whole thing as I was.

Neither of us knew whether she was joking or not, I just knew she was deranged. I had a feeling the rest of the shift wasn't going to be much better than this in terms of intellect for Fiona, and decided to leave it. Settling for streamlining it to the bench and sweeping up a dish as the bell rang for service. Chuckling to myself in wonder as I walked towards table seven, maybe Fiona would be my source of amusement from now on. God knew what else she would come up with.

**I was inspired, what can I say? Holidays should be good for this story. Once again, you won't believe how sorry I am for being so late with these chapters and I'll try to make it up to all of you eventually. But in the meantime, I hope... that maybe, just because I tried really hard with the last two chapters... that you'll give me a review? **

**In other words, if you click that little blue or purple button down there... I _will_ love you. But even if you decide not to... that's fine. PLEASE! REVIEW? **

**Reviews make for faster Updates - hit that button!**


	10. Chapter 10

**To: Angry Anonymous Person, I'm glad you took the time to tell me exactly how my story's been going. I'm a little curious as to who you are but that can wait, the story, yes, has become stupid. Mostly because I have nothing to write right now, but the plot **_**has**_ **begun. So don't ditch it just yet. Hopefully this chapter won't make you want to kill me. I know I don't update enough, and I have reasons. I know you'll probably think this is a stupid excuse but: I have a life, one that isn't going to plan at the moment. And besides, it's called writers block honey. Get over it. **

**But to all the people who reviewed on the last chapters. I **_**do**_** apologise if it's become stupid. I'm really sorry. I'll try to make it more interesting. It's short, yes, but the next one **_**will **_**be amazingly long. **

_Neither of us knew whether she was joking or not, I just knew she was deranged. I had a feeling the rest of the shift wasn't going to be much better than this in terms of intellect for Fiona, and decided to leave it. Settling for streamlining it to the bench and sweeping up a dish as the bell rang for service. Chuckling to myself in wonder as I walked towards table seven, maybe Fiona would be my source of amusement from now on. God knew what else she would come up with. _

My brain was sore by the time I got back from work, not only had Fiona become more comfortable about voicing her theories. She thought we were now considered friends. I shook my head as I pushed the front door open, at first, I thought it was just that Caleb was gone. Now I realised, this was one damn, empty, house. I sighed to myself and began to worry about the Tyler situation again, his eyes weren't really getting darker. And that was definitely _not _Marcus hiding in his body. I hoped, I shook my head yet again and thumped up the stairs to my room. Speaking of stupid people, where was Reid? I tried to listen or look for telltale signs that my destructive brother had been here and found none. My guess was he had left for what ever college had been clueless enough to accept him without saying goodbye, as per usual. My phone began to buzz in my pocket, thinking it was Caleb, I picked up.

"Hello there,"

"Yes, hello… um, excuse me," it was a girls voice, checking the ID, I discovered that yes, in fact, it was Caleb's phone. "Are you related to Caleb?" she asked and I heard chuckling in the background, then, "Shut up!" the girl hissed at what was obviously her friend,

"No. I'm his…" I trailed off, "Who are you?" my curiosity had gotten the better of me,

"I'm Elise, his girlfriend?" I almost dropped the phone, "He hasn't said anything about me?"

"That's…. not possible…" I muttered to myself, he wouldn't…. would he?

"Excuse me?" the girl was getting irritated with my lack of response,

"Never mind, can you put Caleb on?"

"Oh… no, I was calling to ask who you were and if he'd arrived yet. He said he was going to see someone called Alex. So I called ahead," she said in an irritatingly Sarah type tone.

"Uh… no he's not here yet," I replied and with that I hung up, Elise? Who was she? And why was she claiming to be Caleb's girlfriend? I furrowed my eyebrows, then began to see the amusing side of it. Ironic, we'd joked about cheating on each other, and now he really _had_ gone and done it. Really Caleb? Really? There was a knock on the door, and, putting on my happy face, I walked back down the stairs towards it. I opened it to face… yes, you guessed it. None other than the bastard himself.

"Hey!" he smiled, my face fell,

"Hi," I mustered up as much of a smile as I could,

"I would've called before but…" he went to come in but I blocked his way, "I… left my phone at the campus," he looked at me weirdly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm _fine_." I said with an extremely painful forced smile, "What about you?" he stopped,

"I actually came to talk to you," he smiled again,

"I know," I shrugged, playing with my phone, flipping it open and closed.

"Um…" he was starting to get nervous and a genuine smile appeared on my face, "Can I? Can I come in?" I shook my head, still smiling,

"No." I said calmly,

"Um… Alex, did anything happen while I was away?"

"Oh… um, yeah there was… one thing," I looked at the ceiling and furrowed my brow, "A girl called… Elise? Yeah, your girlfriend apparently. She just wanted to make sure you got here okay, I'll call her back and tell her you did," I smiled mockingly, Caleb froze,

"Uh…. That's, what I came here to talk to you about." My façade dropped immediately,

"No, that's fine, I've got _all_ the details." I crossed my arms over my chest,

"I doubt that," he muttered, "Look. Alex, I didn't want to…" he ran a hand through his hair,

"Hurt me? How cliché. I get it, no worries, you can go back to campus now. I'm sure Elise is really worried."

"Alex, I'm serious, I didn't want to do it I swear. It just… happened—"

"Tell me Caleb." I mocked, "Is she "the one"?" I asked and he paused, "Oh… my god, I thought she sounded a little too much like Sarah." I smirked and he frowned,

"Alex, I was serious when I said I really… lo—liked you." My stomach seemed to fall with each word, but no where near as far as it plummeted when he said that. "But I love her. I really think… I know you were joking but I think she is…" I pushed my fringe out of my eyes and tried not to punch him,

"Okay," unfortunately, as much as I'd wanted my voice to come out uncaring and cold, but it cracked, "Just…" oh god I was getting emotional, "Don't…," I took a deep breath, "Never mind." I then proceeded to close the door on him and lock it three times. Finally thankful for my mother's precautionary extra locks. He just… he _dumped _me. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the door, that was the _shittest _break up I had _ever _witnessed. I had a sudden urge to throw something, or punch him. I settled for hurling my phone at the door. This wasn't _fair_, that stupid…

"Ugh!" I screamed, running my hands through my hair, I cussed until I ran out of swear words, then repeated them. That _bitch_, he'd better fucking _marry_ her. I stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. This wasn't _fair_. I fell back on my bed, one thing was for sure, I was _not_ going to cry. _That_ was when my stupid brain decided to finally realise what had happened. He _dumped _me, my eyes started deciding this would be a good time to cry, but I didn't _want _to cry. I wanted to go somewhere. Get drunk. Come back, and yell at people. Maybe throw some more stuff. It sounded good really, well… in my mind. Deciding I wasn't going to let what just happened get stuck in my head, I nodded to myself. Saluted the pictures as I passed and skipped down the hall to the door, which I promptly slammed as hard as I could behind me. I was going to Nicky's.


	11. Chapter 11

_Get drunk. Come back, and yell at people. Maybe throw some more stuff. It sounded good really, well… in my mind. Deciding I wasn't going to let what just happened get stuck in my head, I nodded to myself. Saluted the pictures as I passed and skipped down the hall to the door, which I promptly slammed as hard as I could behind me. I was going to Nicky's._

Make you say, oh my

Feels just like I don't try

Looks so good I might die

All I know is everybody loves me

I sang along loudly to the lyrics in my alcohol induced haze, enjoying every single, beautiful moment of my stupor. But I was dancing with some twit who didn't know his left hand from his right foot and it was starting to get annoying. I twirled in a little circle and found myself in front of someone else, I grinned stupidly when I realised that that someone was Tyler.

"Why hello-o." I giggled, he raised his eyebrows, "Bay-by Boy," I laughed again,

"Alex… you okay?" he frowned,

"Me? I feel fucking fan_tastic_!" I smirked, "Why? Is someone dying? Oh my _god_ is…" I leaned towards my best friend, "Is Marcus back?" I whispered, standing up again, I giggled, "No… no it's not him. I killed him, I remember," Tyler's eyes widened and I stopped dancing and frowned, "Is it _Chase_?" this was exciting, "Is_ Chase _back from the _dead_?" I giggled,

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked, growing more and more concerned by the second, it was beginning to put a bit of a weight on my mood,

"Are you _kidding _me? I'm having _fu-un_." I twirled in a circle again; his expression remained the same,

"Are you sure? I mean, after everything that happened, with Caleb?" my smile dropped,

"That son of a bitch dumped me," I pouted, "He _dumped_ me Tyler! What a _dick_!" I yelled and a few people turned to look at me, I giggled, "Oh well," and went back to dancing, twirling over and over in circles until I couldn't quite regain my footing and started to trip, knocking into a few people before someone pulled me upright, it was Tyler, he was frowning at me.

"Alex, come on," He pulled me out of the crowd towards the bar, sitting me down, he took the seat next to me and Nicky brought me a water. "Look, I know Caleb dumped you, but did you really have to choose tonight, of all nights, to get wasted _here_?" I inclined my head to the side,

"What's wrong with tonight Tyler?" I asked, blinking over and over to try and clear the cloud-like film over my eyes, "Do you have something against Fridays?" I giggled to myself before bursting into song, "IT'S FRI-DAY! FRI-DAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON—" Tyler slapped a hand over my mouth and I couldn't control my laughter, I was bent over laughing my head off at my own joke. There was something wrong with me,

"Alex, Alex—" Tyler tried to get my attention before giving up and waiting until I was finished laughing, "Alex you have to calm down,"

For some reason, that made me laugh even harder, "Don't make me laugh!" I cried; pushing against his chest, "I'm pissing!" quoting lines from _A Very Potter Musical _wasn't helping my fight against the laughter. I finally managed to clamp my mouth shut and sat up, my lips trembling with the effort to stop laughing, but that didn't mean I had any control over my facial expression, I must have looked like I was about to cry because Tyler was smiling too; and for some reason, the fact that he looked sexy when he smiled, and the fact that I could feel his abs beneath his t-shirt, made me want to jump him. I stopped laughing and pulled my hand back, shoving it behind me,

"Why are you here?" I asked finally, seeming to have sobered up since I found myself realising that Tyler, despite the fact that he had always been a baby in my eyes, was looking extremely sexy right now. I shook myself internally, bad Alex, no. The minute I started thinking of Tyler as more than a baby brother, which was exactly what he always was to me, I was screwed.

"It's Friday," I snorted at that, he smirked, "This gap year thing wasn't a very good idea to be honest; I get bored all the time." I just stared at him, wondering if he really did just say what I thought he did.

"Okay then," I popped my lips and grinned at the noise it made,

"Why are you here? Aside from the whole Caleb situation," I felt my eyes narrow at him and diverted my gaze to my nails.

"You mean aside from the fact that barely one month after he was gone, Caleb found a new girlfriend? And didn't tell me first? Yeah, I just wanted to get drunk." I mumbled, feeling particularly sorry for myself at that moment,

"Okay then," He echoed my earlier statement of confusion, "Reid, Skye and I have been trying to call you for ages; we had no idea where you were." He was going all serious on me; it was like he was turning into Caleb. No. Bad thoughts, Tyler is in no way similar to Caleb. "You can't just disappear like that after something like… that, happens, Skye thought you'd gone and killed your—" For some reason, despite what I'd earlier been trying to tell myself not to do, at that moment I'd leaned forward and kissed him. Tyler pulled away from me, "Alex what the fuck?" he demanded, I smirked,

"I dunno, you were being very nice to me," I hiccuped, Tyler raised an eyebrow,

"So you _kissed _me?" he asked, I blinked,

"Yeah. Well… I think so; unless I did something else I've forgotten about." I wiggled my eyebrows at him, he frowned,

"You're drunk. Come on, I'll take you home," He stood up and waited for me to do the same before pushing me in front of him and through the crowd, making me keep walking every time I turned around or tried to run away. I frowned, wondering why exactly I had kissed Tyler, then completely ignoring the fact that it was wrong, I was drunk, and I'd just gotten out of the best relationship of my life.

"Hey Ty?" I spun around, looking him in the face, "Am I completely insane? Or are you looking extremely beautiful tonight?" I winked and giggled, the drunken haziness seemed to be returning and I currently had no control over what it was making me say and do; Tyler looked stunned for a second before gaining control over his facial expression.

"You're completely insane." He replied and I pouted, turning around and skipping towards his car, looking back, I noticed that Tyler looked extremely burnt out and kind of nervous, he was running a hand through his hair and looked a little more than confused. That and I was finally beginning to notice just how hot my best friend really was, I tried not to think, thinking was stupid, it just made my brain hurt and my face make… faces. What? I furrowed my eyebrows, looking straight in the window of the car, just glaring at my reflection for a while before I heard a sigh and someone put their arms around my waist, moving me to the side, Tyler opened the door and lifted me back in. He _was_ being extremely nice to me at the moment. What was going on? Was there going to be an intervention? Oh god I hope not, last time we had one of those I ended up turning into a wolf… or was that something different? I think it was something different.

"Hey Tyler?" I started again and he sighed, looking over to me,

"What?" I filled my mouth with air, blowing my cheeks up, I knew from experience that this made me look like a chipmunk.

"Ah… um… nothing," I grinned and he rolled his eyes, starting the car. I tapped my fingers aimlessly on my thighs, trying to figure out what to do next. Should I eat something? No, not that, maybe I could sneak out of the house after Tyler dropped me off and head back to Nicky's? I straightened up at the thought, but Tyler wasn't having it.

"Don't you dare," he muttered, putting a hand on my leg, I raised an eyebrow, swinging my head around to face the boy. Directing my gaze down to my leg, and where his hand was oh so conveniently resting. Why was Baby Boy touching my leg again? I looked him over in the passenger seat and the corner of my mouth lifted in a smile, really, when did he stop using gel? How had I not noticed that his hair had become less… stuck up? That sounded weird, all I really wanted to know was:

WHEN DID HE GET HOT?

"Don't I dare what Ty-ler?" I drawled and he looked at me funny, I raised an eyebrow in response,

"Don't… do whatever it is you're… thinking about doing—can you stop looking at me like that?" he demanded and I crossed my arms over my chest,

"Looking at you like what? I'm not doing anything." I said, if there was one thing I'd learnt from _Diary Of A Wimpy Kid_ it was that Roderick was hot. Also, I'd taken one of his rules on board, it seemed like a good one at the time and it had come in handy quite a lot:

_Deny, deny, deny_

"Like…" He started to go pink and I smirked, I knew exactly what he was thinking I was doing right now, I scanned the side of his body slowly. Smiling bigger when he started shifting, "That's just weird, you're my friend… stop looking at me like… like—you _know_." he seemed to have a habit of shifting every time I looked at him.

Not that I'd been keeping account of what he was doing or where his hands were – bad thoughts – but Tyler's hand was still kind of on my leg. This was not going to end well, the little voice in my head was yelling at me, according to it, if I continued with what I was thinking, I was going to regret it severely; but there was a somewhat smaller, yet a hell of a lot louder voice that was egging me on with little chants inside my mind. I shifted slightly and Tyler's hand was consequently shifted further up my leg,

"Alex…" he warned and I held my hands up in defence,

"I'm not doing anything!" I said and he looked down at his hand, seeming to notice that I hadn't done anything to his hand. I hadn't touched it; he was the one initiating the touching.

For a second, I swear I heard him say something to himself under his breath, but I ignored it. Tyler wasn't the type of person to talk to himself, well, I didn't think he was. Then again, I hadn't noticed that he'd gotten hot either, had I? And look how that was turning out. Either way, it didn't matter what Tyler had said or not said under his breath, because a moment later, he'd crashed his mouth to mine and his hand was still sitting comfortably, yet a little too high on my thigh; and as far as I could tell, neither of us was trying to stop the inevitable.

Five minutes later, we had somehow managed to get in the back of the Hummer and Tyler was currently on top of me, with his… shirt off? How did that happen? I shrugged it off when I realised my own was missing, forgetting all other thoughts when I remembered that he was in fact, still kissing me, the hand that had started everything was now edging closer and closer to my bra and my hands were knotted into his hair. I really had no idea how the hell we'd gotten this far but apparently far enough that Tyler had started to pull back. What was that? Why was he pulling back? I frowned, not recognising the mischievous glint in his eyes until I realised that we had in fact, pulled over near a very familiar house, one that I knew Reid was currently very far away from. I don't think I've ever run up the manor driveway shirtless at three in the morning, being pulled along by a similarly un-dressed Tyler Simms, but there's a first time for everything.  
We got inside the house and soon enough, both of us were upstairs, there seemed to be snapshots of time where I just blacked out or something, either that or one of us used without realising it; because within seconds, I'd gone from outside, with pants on, to inside, in my bedroom, without pants on; finding myself in an extremely compromising position with my brother's best friend.  
Somewhere in the back of my mind, that little voice was still shouting at me that I was an idiot and that if I didn't stop soon we were both going to regret this. Too late, couldn't take it back now, could I?

Oops…

**So… I'm back! For all of you that haven't abandoned my story (I'm hoping there are still a few people that are with me) I've decided that it doesn't matter if I'm dying, I will finish this story. And to Tash, if you're still reading, I didn't write a sex scene because this story is only rated T, last time I checked, plus, I've been reading way too much adultfanfiction for it to be even slightly innocent so I decided not to corrupt you all. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you didn't, or want me to put in a sex scene, I can easily put one in, but I'll need confirmation that people actually want one before I post it. And if you do, I'll make it next chapter's big thing. Review with your opinions and if you want the scene or not. **

**Also For all of you that know just how bad I am at sticking to a plot, I now have one, a very, very, weird plot, but it's a start. Better than guessing my way through chapters anyway, **

**I LOVE YOU AND I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!**


End file.
